Lurking in the Shadows
by CasualtyClare
Summary: Things are going perfectly for Sam and Tom, they've made their relationship official in front of the whole E.D, and everything is just great. However, unbeknown to the two of them, there's someone out to ruin their lives. Will this mystery person succeed? I am continuing with my two other FanFictions, but this idea came to me in a dream and I had to upload it before I forgot!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Tom fetch me a towel will you?" Sam shouted from her upstairs bathroom after realising the other towel was in the wash, as she stepped out of the shower. Tom heard and grabbed a towel from the cupboard downstairs and brought it upstairs and knocked on the door. "Yeah bring it in!" Sam said loudly. Tom laughed and said, "What's in it for me?" still standing on the other side of the closed door. Sam sighed smiling, "Well I'm not wearing any clothes..." She beamed to herself. Tom paused a second before opening the door grinning widely.

Sam grabbed the towel quickly and wrapped it round herself, then purposely flicking water from her hair at his face. Tom groaned and wiped his eye. "Lovely." He replied. She smiled and laughed at his facial expression. He walked closer to her shaking his head at her and laughing. She placed a hand on his cheek with the other holding the towel around her, and kissed him gently. He kissed her back but then pulled away when her soaking hair fell in his face. She laughed at him. "Didn't think you were the type to pull away Tom." She winked.  
"Maybe when you've dried off!" He replied smiling. She smirked and walked out of the bathroom towards her bedroom, saying "Wuss..." on the way out. He paused trying to think of a comeback, but couldn't find one, so just watched her walk into the room, before heading downstairs to her lounge himself to wait for her.

He had sat watching TV for about twenty minutes, before she walked down the stairs in her pyjama bottoms and a vest. "Where were we?" He grinned at her as she sat on the sofa, before she could say anything. He placed his arm along the back of the sofa behind her. "Bit eager aren't we?" She smiled into his eyes. "Maybe if you didn't take so long. I mean who can blame me?" He looked at her smugly. "Anyway, I don't think eager is a bad thing."  
"Maybe in your world." She said leaning towards him. "Doesn't stop you though does it?" He grinned leaning in so their mouths were about an inch apart. Sam silenced him with a kiss. He kissed her back and it grew passionate.

At that same time a figure passed the window closely, causing a shadow to travel across the living room floor, but they were too involved, with eyes shut, to notice. They were in mid-kiss just a couple of seconds after when the doorbell rang. "One minute." Sam stopped and smiled, and placed a finger against his lips, leaving Tom's mouth in a pout. She headed to the door still smiling slightly, oblivious to whoever was outside. She opened the door but froze suddenly when she saw a person with dark glasses, face covered by a scarf, and a hood over their head. Holding a gun. And pointing it at her face. She felt her hands automatically raise up. "Tom..." She said softly, as a tear ran down her cheek.

_**I know it's quite a big cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'm already halfway through Chapter 2, so the wait won't be very long! If there's any questions please ask! If you have an account I'll do my best to reply via PM. If you are a guest I will reply in the next chapter! Please do review! I really appreciate them! I won't be changing the storyline based on any review requests, as I've already got the story planned out. So all that's left for me to say is - Enjoy! C x**_

_**Afternote: I will be continuing with my orher fanfictions! It's not the end for those! (Read summary)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

_Sam's POV_

_I don't know what to do. I can't move and I don't think Tom heard me. I can't shout his name again, what if he fires the gun? I think it's a man, but I can't see at all. The whole face is hidden. My hands are shaking uncontrollably. If I shut my eyes it might all be over soon. I really need you now Tom._

_Tom's POV_

_Sam's been a while. I wonder what she's doing. I can't hear any talking though. The door must be open, I can feel the draught. Something's up._

Sam stood still as stone, not sure if she should shut her eyes. She blinked and felt a whole stream of tears fall down her cheek. He wouldn't talk. Maybe so his voice wasn't recognised. He readjusted his foot and Sam winced.

"Sam?!" Tom shouted from the lounge. Sam jumped out of her skin, not realising it was him for a moment. But she recognised his voice anywhere. She calmed down a bit. The gunman inspected where the voice was coming from, without entering the house or lowering the gun from Sam's eye level. He noticed nothing and returned to his original spot. Suddenly Sam felt hands on her waist, as she let out a small scream. Tom had not looked at the door. "Sam, what's..." He looked up to see a pistol pointed at them on the other side of the door. He too lifted his hands, with a shocked look on his face, but not without making sure he was stood well in front of Sam. Sam noticed him stepping forwards, closer to the hooded stranger. "Tom please," she whispered, putting one hand out touching his back lightly. He didn't step back. There was no way he'd let anything happen to Sam.

"Who are you?" he said surprisingly boldly. Sam's eyes opened wider in wait for the reply. The man did nothing but pulled his hood further over his eyes. Tom flinched slightly. "I'll call the police." Tom said nervously. Sam gripped his t-shirt with one hand, showing him she was scared.

"No you won't." A quiet low voice said out of nowhere. Tom could tell they didn't want to be speaking. It was definitely a man.

"Why won't I?" Tom started to gain a little confidence and lowered his hands, gripping Sam's hands behind his back.

"Because I'll shoot her if you do." He said once again, gruffly and unrecognisable. Sam's heart was thudding. It felt like it was climbing out of her ribcage. She was finding it hard to breathe, and was wondering how Tom could stay as calm as he was doing in a situation like this. Tom was scared, but tried his best not to show it. Unsure of a better reply, he braved himself.

"Shoot me then." He used his hands to push Sam away from him behind him. Sam was sobbing quietly. "Tom, don't do this." She said faintly, but he heard her. He swallowed a huge gulp in his throat and felt sick. "Go on." He said louder.

Tom was stood with his eyes shut wondering if it was all over. There was a loud bang, and Sam fell to the floor crying for him.

_**I know the story line hasn't really progressed much, but I really wanted this at the end of the chapter! Please keep reviewing! It's not that long, but I uploaded much later than expected, so sorry about that! It was quite a difficult chapter to write. I apologise for the EVEN HUGER cliffhanger, but if you're reading this after Chapter 3 is uploaded, then you don't get quite the same suspense! ;)**_

_**Well I hope you're all enjoying it so far; I really appreciate the follows and favourites! And of course the reviews too. **_

_**Keep your shocked faces on for a few more hours and I'll try and have Chapter 3 up by this evening. A bit of an unusual bedtime story but hey ho!**_

_**Cheers readers. C x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tom was in a blur. He thought that was it. But there was no pain, anywhere. Suddenly it occurred to him. If he wasn't shot, it must have been Sam. He finally brought himself to open his eyes and saw that the man had left, he was long gone. He'd left the gun on the door step.

He turned to see Sam on the floor crying. He assumed the worst. "Sam please talk to me, Sam I love you so much." She stopped crying and turned to face him. "You're alive." her mouth spoke for her. "So are you." Tom felt a smile slowly spread across his face. She put her arms round his neck and squeezed him tightly. He wrapped his arms round her waist and grabbed her, not letting go.

"I thought he..." Sam started to speak. Tom grabbed the gun from the doorstep and scanned it. He turned. "No bullets. It's empty. It was a blank. He fired a blank..." he uttered on. Sam silenced him with a kiss, and Tom smiled.

" So we ring the police now?" Sam paused and asked. "Yeah. I'll do it." He breathed in and walked over to her phone. He explained to them what had happened, while Sam sat intensely listening over a cup of hot chocolate. She was still in shock. Tom got off the phone and looked at her. He could see how upset she was. He came and stood behind her and put his arm round her and kissed her head. "Everything's going to be alright you know." He said moving her hair out of her face. "Is it? How do you know?" She replied unsure. "I know everything," he said trying to make her laugh. "Just trust me." She looked up at him into his loving eyes. "Tom could you stay with me for a while? I couldn't deal with it alone. What if it happens again?" Tom could see she was about to cry. He leant down to her level. "You know what, why don't you come stay with me? They don't know where I live. Anyway, you don't know it's anything to do with you, they could be doing it to random houses on this road." He smiled at her, trying to reassure her. She smiled slightly, wiping away a single tear.

"So how about it? We could live together." His smile grew wider. "Yeah okay," she smiled too. "Thanks Tom." she placed her hand on top of his on the table. "Don't worry about it, you know I've always got room for you." He replied. "No, not that. For risking your life for me. No one else would ever do that for me. You could have been shot; you didn't know the gun was empty." She leant her head against his arm. "Oh, that. Well I would rather have me dead than you." He kissed her head. "I don't understand how you could be so brave for me. Dylan would never..." Tom stopped her immediately. "I'm not Dylan, okay?" He smiled. "No," she said back. "You're much better." She smiled. "So I should hope!" He grinned at her. "He's not exactly the perfect husband, is he?"

The doorbell rang again. "That'll be the police." Tom checked out of the living room window before opening the door. Sure enough, he saw the police car outside. "The neighbours will be thinking someone's dead!" Sam said just before he opened the door.

"Thomas Kent yes?" The police officer asked. "Yeah that's me." He nodded. "This is your house?" They continued questioning. "No, my girlfriend's house, but I've been here the whole time with her." He continued to talk to them while Sam sat at the kitchen table. They asked for Sam to come over. "It was you who opened the door then?" Sam nodded a reply.

The police officers finished their questions to Sam, and requested the gun that was left behind. "We'll be tracking down any similar occurances in the local area, meanwhile don't think we've forgotten about it. Is it possible for you to stay somewhere else?" They said to Sam. Tom butted in, "She's coming to stay with me on the other side of town. About 15 minutes away. We work together." The officer accepted the answer and they left shortly.

"I guess I'd better get packing." Sam said. Tom smiled at her. "What do you think about moving in?" He asked. "Isn't that what I'm doing?" She asked.

"No, I mean permanently..." He smiled at her from across the room.

_**So, not so much of a cliffhanger on this one! I thought I'd give you all a bit of a break. ;) **_

_**Not really got much to say, but will update ASAP if everyone still wants me to! **_

_**C x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Permanently." Said Tom smiling, raising his eyebrows.  
"You mean...?" Sam grinned back. "Well it's up to you." he shrugged laughing.  
"You know exactly what I want." She nodded and ran up to him. She hugged him tightly, and he gripped his arms around her too.  
"I'll take that as a no then?" He laughed jokily, and she laughed back. He loved hearing her laugh so much.  
He didn't want to move. Everything was good there, on that spot, at that time, with Sam so close to him. To his dismay, she pulled away, but only to run upstairs to start moving some of her stuff around. He followed her up. "So how about you come stay at mine for a week, then we get your flat on the market?" He smiled, leaning in the doorway.  
"Sounds like a plan." She smirked at him. Sam pulled out a small suitcase and started emptying some of her basic things into it.  
She started emptying her drawers. "How much do you need for a week?!" Tom beamed at her. "Well you can't be too prepared!" She replied, still emptying them. "Yes, but there is such a thing as having an overpacked suitcase!" He continued laughing at her. Tom stood and watched until she had finished.  
"So... What now Doctor Kent?" She said flirtaciously, walking up to him. "I don't think I need to tell you that, Nicholls." "You reckon..." She stared into his eyes, her facial expression saying 'yes'. He winked, then leaned in. She felt her hand instinctively wrap round him, as she kissed him back deeply. Their heads were in perfect time, like they were set to automatic. She then tightened the grip of her hand on his hair, while the other ran up and down his neck. He had his hands placed round her waist, but slowly slid them up to her face. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, as they backed towards the bed. Tom kicked the door shut behind him.

**HUGE apologies for the wait, but I've had so many requests I thought I'd have to give you something! Sorry the chapter's not great and quite short. Over the next month or so, uploading will be really slow, as my final exams start in 3 weeks, so obviously all of my focus is on revision for that. **

**I will try to get another chapter uploaded between now and then, probably for this story. Hope you are all enjoying the story really! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and the favourites and follows etc... I really do appreciate them! This is my favourite story, so I will be updating! Well I'm starting to repeat myself here so...**

**I know the chapter's not long but there'll be more drama to come, I can promise you that. Just keep waiting in there for me! :) C xx**


End file.
